go_bustersfandomcom-20200214-history
Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends
is the title of the VS team-up movie between ''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger and Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, which premiered on January 18th 2014. As has been the standard for the past four VS movies, the protagonists of Ressha Sentai ToQger make their debut in this film as well. Synopsis Both TyrannoRanger and AbaRed suddenly appear before the Kyoryugers and explain of a great enemy that threatens them, the Space War God Borudosu. Boldos will use the feelings of revenge from enemies defeated by heroes who uses the power of dinosaurs, creating Neo-Grifforzer and Neo-Geildon. He also resurrects Enter and Escape, whom the Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters had fought, during the process. Villains spanning generations unite into a single evil force! The Kyoryugers, who are fighting an unseen evil, meet with the Go-Busters, and the "Greatest Trap ever seen on Earth" is sprung. What rises up against the true dinosaurs, and the death of your best friends? Now, the Kyoryugers must try and use the "True Brave".http://www.jefusion.com/2013/11/kyoryuger-vs-go-busters-film-plot-revealed.html Plot to be added Continuity and Placement *''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: This movie can only take place between Brave 36 and Brave 37. Torin appearing as Kyoryu Silver places this movie after Brave 36. Chaos appearing places this movie before Brave 38, before Chaos leaves and placing Dogold in charge. This movie cannot take place after Chaos' return in Brave 40 due to the lack of Endolf. *Ressha Sentai ToQger: The earliest this movie could take place for the ToQgers is following ''Station 3: Desperate Once Convinced ''as Right did not join the recently-assembled team until the first episode and the first three episodes all followed directly on from each other due to two-straight cliffhanger explanations by Conductor and Ticket regarding their scenario. Characters 'Main teams' Kyoryugers Go-Busters 'Other Teams' Zyurangers Abarangers And Introducing Allies *Dantetsu Kiryu *Takeshi Kuroki *Cheeda Nick *Yayoi Ulshade Villains *Space War God Burodosu **Neo-Grifforzer **Neo-Geildon **Enter **Escape **Golem Soldiers **Barmia Soldiers **Buglars *Deboth Army **Hundred-Faced High Priest Chaos **Sorrowful Knight Aigaron **Raging Knight Dogold **Funfilled Spy Luckyuro **Joyful Knight Candelilla **Zorima Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Kyoryuger equipment: *ToQger equipment: Suit actorsTheatrical pamphlet *Kyoryu Gold, MammothRanger: *TyrannoRanger: *AbaRed: *AbareBlue: Zyudenchi *Core Kyoryugers - Victory **Kyoryu Red - Carnival, Gabutyra (Battle Mode), Gabutyra (Zyuden Brave Finish), Gabutyra + Gabutyra (Armed On), Kentrospiker **Kyoryu Black - Parasagun + Parasagun (Zyuden Brave Finish), Parasagun + Parasagun (Armed On), Igeranodon **Kyoryu Blue - Stegotchi + Stegotchi (Armed On), Stegotchi (Battle Mode) **Kyoryu Green - Zakutor + Zakutor (Armed On) **Kyoryu Pink - Dricera + Dricera (Armed On), Dricera (Battle Mode) *Kyoryu Gold - Allomerus + Beyonsmo, Pteragordon (Battle Mode) *Kyoryu Silver - *TyrannoRanger - Zyuranger *AbaRed - Abaranger *AbareBlue - Abaranger *Core Go-Busters - Go-Busters Norikae Changes *ToQ 1gou - Blue, Yellow, Green, Pink *ToQ 2gou - Red *ToQ 3gou - Blue *ToQ 4gou - Yellow *ToQ 5gou - Green **Only ToQ 1gou's and ToQ 2gou's Norikae Changes are shown onscreen. The others are only implied by ToQ 1gou switching them and not seen. Notes *Following on from ''Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger, this is the second team-up movie where the two starring teams have met and fought together before, as both the Kyoryugers and the Go-Busters fought together in Super Hero Taisen Z, the three Go-Busters fought with the five-man Kyoryuger team alongside the Gokaigers and several Kamen Riders and while Beet J. Stag made a cameo after Kyoryu Gold and battle with . **In addition, the Kyoryugers first appeared in Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger and, unlike the previous three pre-series cameo debuts, it featured Kyoryu Red appearing before Red Buster and Gokai Red, with the two red heroes taking their leave before the other Kyoryugers appeared, making this the third time Kyoryu Red and Red Buster have met (discounting the Hand-Off shown at the end of the Final Mission of Go-Busters). *This is the first actual reappearance of all the Zyurangers as played by their actors since the end of their series. Geki appeared in Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai through stock footage/audio and some brief new shots, all in costume, while Burai appeared with Naoto Takizawa and Mikoto Nakadai to Gai Ikari in The Big Abare with the Dinosaur Robot Drill, also only in a costumed only appearance. Only Geki and Goushi reappeared before this played by their actors, Geki in Super Sentai World (only a new voice performance over costumed footage) and Goushi in the final two Gokaiger episodes: The Day of Battle and Farewell Space Pirates. *With all 3 dinosaur teams accounted for, this movie features every Tyrannosaurus (Geki, Ryouga, Daigo), Triceratops (Dan, Yukito, Amy), and Pteranodon (Mei, Ranru, Utsusemimaru) themed Ranger in Super Sentai history. **However, aside from the Kyoryugers, only Geki, Ryouga, and Yukito appear out of costume. **Utsusemimaru is the only Sixth Ranger to make an appearance, since Burai and Mikoto are deceased. **Although Yayoi appears in this movie, she remains untransformed throughout it, most likely due to the fact that she is an Extra Ranger and not part of the main team. **Ramirez and Tessai are absent from the movie for some unknown reason, but given the time placement for the Kyoryugers, being between Braves 36 and 37, this is most likely due to them recovering from their fight with Mad Torin as shown in Braves 38 and 39. **Lastly, Asuka is also absent from the film, though this can be attributed to the fact that he is an additional member and not a primary member of the Abaranger team. He could have returned to Another Earth using his child Mikoto's ability to transport him from Dino Earth. As a result, Torin is the only Brachiosaurus themed Ranger to appear in this movie (who fights alongside the Go-Busters). *Unlike the previous two Vs. movies (Gokaiger vs. Gavan and Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger), this film's title does not follow the format (current series' full name) vs. (previous series' full name): The Movie, instead it goes back to (current series' full name) vs. (previous series) along with a subtitle as with the previous two Vs. movies before them (Shinkenger vs. Go-Onger and Goseiger vs. Shinkenger). *This is the first film where the pre-series cameo occurred post-credits. *The effect used for the Norikae Change during the ToQger's cameo is different to the one used in Ressha Sentai ToQger, indicating that this hadn't been decided upon during production of this film. **Also the spelling of the team's name is different as it spelled "Tokkyuger", before the official spelling is confirmed. **This is the first pre-series cameo where a transformation is at least implied, even if it isn't seen on screen, due to the morpher announcement and the "white line" emerging around Neo-Messiah before the ToQger disembark from the Rainbow Line. **This is also the first pre-series cameo where all five mecha are seen due to the Rainbow Line trains being completely linked and seen as the ToQger arrive. *Gokai Red was mentioned by Hiromu when he remembered Daigo for helping them. *As the Deboth Knights perform their conjoined attack on the Go-Busters, the other 2 Buddy Roids were briefly seen when they are forced to cancel their Powered Custom transformation. *This movie has the least number of replaced actors for a film with more than 2 teams: Out of all 5 teams and 25 transformed Rangers (26 if Yayoi is counted as an untransformed Ranger), only Ranru Itsuki (AbareYellow) is not played by her original actress. The Kyoryugers, Go-Busters, Geki, Ryouga, and Yukito appear out of costume while the rest of the Zyurangers and the ToQgers are at least voiced by their original actors. **Incidentally, after this movie, AbareYellow is the only Abaranger that hasn't been portrayed by her original actress after Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger vs. Abaranger (AbareBlack returned in GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai, AbareKiller and AbareBlue returned in Gokaiger and AbaRed returned in this movie). *Also, the presence of 26 rangers (although Yayoi doesn't fight) makes this movie the largest gathering of rangers in a non-anniversary special, given that Super Sentai World (which featured the Zyuranger as well) saw the presence of 25 rangers. *During the transformation scene, Geki receives a Neo Heisei/21st century era style transformation similar to Adam Park's Once A Ranger morph. This was probably done to match up with the other two modern day Dinosaur Sentai teams. *The flashback of Daigo Kiryu's fights with and alongside Gabutyra is from Brave 1: He's Here! The Bright Red King. *The ending choreography is a mix of a choreographs of Kizuna ~ Go-Busters!, Minna Atsumare! Kyoryuger and original choreography. *This is the first VS movie that doesn't show the current and previous Sentai changing and doing the role call together. *Despite that Miho Nakamura doesn't appear in this movie, Yayoi starts the countdown, which is something that Miho would do when the Megazord started transporting from Hyper Space. Kuroki reacts with surprise when he hears her do this, realizing how similar the two girls are. *Plezuon and Bragigas only appear in the form of cameos when the Zyudenryu are all seen above the Spirit Base, and when zooming into the Spirit Base respectively. *This movie shares many similarities with the previous VS movie: **Both movies feature dark versions of a Sentai team (dark Gokaigers and dark Kyoryugers). ***Further more, both movies feature black versions of Red Mecha of the dark team (Black Galleon and Dead Gabutyra). **Both movies feature the death and the miraculous revival of the active Ranger's robotic partner (Buddyroid and Gabutyra). **Both movies have the appearance of past Giant Robots to thank for the combination of Super Sentai's powers (Ranger Keys combine with Go-Busters' greater power, and Super Sentai Zyudenchi). ***Daizyujin appears in both movies, although as a Gokai Change in the previous VS movie. **Both movies feature time travel. **Both movies' main villains are from space (Zangyack and Space War God Burodosu). **Both movies have a Ranger Legend who appears in the active team's base to help (Kaoru Shiba and Yukito Sanjyou). ***Both of these Legends appeared in their respective team's tribute episode in Gokaiger. External links * Official website References Category:Sentai Movies Category:Sentai Team Up Movie Category:Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Category:Movies with Pre-Series Cameo Debuts